She's Mines!
by BlueSakuraAC
Summary: What happens when Sasuke begins to realize his feeling towards Sakura but then finds out that Itachi & Sakura begin dating. What will Sasuke do to get her for himself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:They meet

Letters4u authors notes:  
HEY everyone that is about to read this. It's yours truly Letters4U and BlueSakuraAC  
This is our new story hope you enjoy it.  
**Letters4U:** I'm rooting for Sasuke but hell with it I like Itachi better *smiles evilly*  
**Sasuke: **Hell No I want Sakura  
**Letters4U:**well it depends on what you say and do *smirks evilly*

BlueSakuraAC:  
**Aby:** Yo! How u all doing? Welcome to She's mines! We are very glad u guys read our story! Remember to R&R!  
**Naruto: **Chotto matte!  
**Aby: **yes Naruto?  
**Naruto: **can I say something  
**Aby: **ok  
**Naruto: **I LOVE U GUYS! u get see more of me I'm like almost the star of the show!  
**Sasuke:** Ur not i am.  
**Naruto:**TEME!  
**Sasuke: **DOBE!**  
Aby:***sweat drop* ok let's go on to the story!

* * *

"Teme!" an over loud-mouth blonde yelled in his best friend's ear.

"Shut up dobe!" the 'teme' yelled.

"You're an a-hole!" the 'dobe' yelled.

"No Naruto-Baka, I'm not going to lend you 50 bucks for your ramen." the said Teme replied.

Naruto Uzumaki, the young son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. Appearance: yellow hair color, blue eyes, 3 lines on both cheeks. He is an enrolled in Konoha High School. Known as one of the popular people. He's personality: a loud-mouth energetic nice dobe and currently dating Hinata Hyuga.

Currently wearing:  
-blue open jeans with a hole on the left knee.  
-An orange shirt that says 'Ramen king' with a picture of a bowl of ramen.  
-neon yellow and orange Vans

Naruto pouted.

"Come on, it's half of what I usually spend," Naruto whined. "Please I'll pay you back! Please Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke Uchiha. The son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Heir to the world known Uchiha company. Ranked one of the top 10 famous companies. He is one of those rich people. Appearance: raven hair shape like a ducks butt and onyx eyes. He's known as a hot-god! (fangirl screaming. Author's sighing). He's also enrolled in Konoha High School. He is the most popular guy in Konoha and is also the school's heartthrob. Loved by almost all the girls. Personality: cold/ warm (depends who and what) hearted ice block guy. And is single.(insert fangirl's screaming and Author's annoyed glares)

Currently wearing:  
-Dark blue open jeans  
- 2 wrist bands one blue one black with the Uchiha symbol on each one of them.  
-A plain white shirt  
-Over the white shirt is a vest with a hood, vest is blue, hood is white. Back of the vest had an Uchiha sign  
-Black blue with a hint of white DC shoes

"ahem... Naruto pay your bill or I'll call your mother again." said the ramen shop owner.

Sasuke and Naruto froze. Fear in their eyes. Nobody - AND I mean NOBODY wants to mess with Naruto's mother. Last time Naruto couldn't pay his expense. His mother killed Naruto. It was scary and the reason why it was bad for Sasuke was... because Naruto dragged him with him.

"Yo," said a voice behind the two teenage boys. Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha; the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha; refused to take any responsible to the family's company. Long Raven hair tied back to 2 low ponytails. Currently single (Insert Author's being squash by a rampage of fangirls.)

Currently wearing:  
-A plain white shirt  
-Ripped jeans  
-Black with red DC shoes

"What's taking you two so long? I've been waiting in the parking lot for 20 minutes now," Itachi said with a bit annoyance in his voice.

Sasuke and Naruto pointed each other like little kids. Itachi sighs.

"So I'm going to guess...hmmm... Naruto ate a bunch bowls of ramen and could not pay the payment. So Naruto asked Sasuke to pay it and Sasuke refused too. So you guys have been arguing for what 20 minutes...?" Itachi said with a stupid look on his face.

"Actually we been fighting for 40 minutes," Sasuke said with 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voice. Itachi slapped his forehead.

"Why Kami-sama why do you make me babysit these two?" Itachi asked the roof.

"Do Itachi can you pay it?" Naruto asked in a sweet tone.  
Itachi glared at him.

"I'll pay it," said an innocent voice behind the 3 gentlemen.

The 3 men turned around to find a pink haired girl.

She had long pink hair with emerald eyes sparkling like an angel. Who just had a sweet innocent smile.

She was wearing:  
-A white shirt with pink cherry blossom on the bottom of the shirt.  
-Blue skinny jeans  
-Black and white DC shoes

'she's beautiful' repeating in Sasuke's head. 'Wait what did I just say?'

'Dude she's hot as usual!' said Itachi's inner with a dog whistle.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Itachi said with a smile.

"OH MY RAMEN GODESS! THANK YOU!" Naruto said hug tackling the pinklette. Anger rushed to Sasuke's and Itachi's veins. Both Uchihas grabbed Naruto's collar and were about to bonk him on the head until the girl stopped them.

The Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke felt warmth coming onto his cheeks and his heart pounding in his rib cage.

"It's ok! Really..." She said with a serious tone. Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling. He obeyed her commands and let go of the dobe.

"Hn," he replied trying to avoid direct eye contact with her. Feeling her eyes were on him.

Itachi let go of Naruto. Naruto fell on his butt. Sasuke and the girl spread their arms to help him up but emerald crossed over to onyx making it seem liked time had stopped. Both staring deep into one another eyes.

"OI! Stop staring into each other's eyes! It's creeping me out!"

Sasuke and Sakura snapped back into reality and finally helped him up. The girl walked up to the owner and paid the bills. She didn't seem bothered about it and headed out. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto quickly stormed out of the restaurant right after her.

"OI!" Naruto shouted only to get the girl to turn around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thanks a bunch! For you know the bill. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said putting out his hand with a grin from ear to ear.

Sakura took Naruto's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-San-,"Sakura started.

"Call me Naruto no formalities please. They make me feel old." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura smiled in return.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto my name is Sakura Haruno." she said with a smile.

'Huh... That sounds sooo familiar.' Naruto's inner said with a pondering face.

Naruto jaw dropped to the floor.

"OMG MY RAMEN-sama! Sakura Haruno as in one of the most famous company in medical Thingy!"

Haruno Company #1 in the company rankings.

Now it was Sasuke's turn, his jaws dropped.

Sakura giggled.

"Yup that's it!" Sakura said with a smile.

"OMG what are you doing here? I thought you're in America?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what's your reason," Naruto asked eagerly.

"I decided to come to my home town. It's amazing how much things change." Sakura said staring at their surroundings.

"So what school are you attending?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to try out a public school for once in my life soo I'm attending Konoha High School."

"OMG MY FLIPPEN LAMA PANTS! THAT'S The same school that me and Teme go to!" Naruto shouted.

"Teme?" Sakura asked with a face saying 'huh?'

"Oh that's what I call Sasuke." Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke.

"That Sasuke, my brother," Itachi said.

"Ohh~! No wonder you guys look alike!" Sakura said with her mouth shaped like 'o'

"Well it's nice to see you again Itachi-chan. I got to go. Ttfn!" Sakura said while running off while waving. Itachi eyes twitched of his nick name. Naruto stiffened with laugher.

Sasuke 'Hn'ed. Looking up to the sunny sky, but wasn't paying attention to what their talking about. His attention was the blue sky. Trying to forget Sakura's smile. But it's been so far unsuccessful.

Naruto and Itachi wave back while Sasuke stared at her dreamily.

"So what is Ttfn?" Itachi asked confused.

"Dude are you stupid? It's ' ta ta for now',". Naruto said sticking his tongue out. Itachi just glared at him and bonked him on his head.

"She's beautiful as always," Itachi said looking at the direction Sakura left.

The 3 boys started to walk to Itachi's car.

* * *

(With Sakura)

'OMG cherry pies! Itachi-chan is hot!'  
Back with Sakura

"INO-PIG" Sakura called out annoyed.

"What Forehead," Ino responded to her pink haired friend.

"Ugh never mind by the way do you know where the school is at," Sakura asked irritated.

"Oh don't worry about it I'll pick you up in the morning," Ino said flipping her hair to the side.  
"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow laters," Sakura says before heading back to her house.

* * *

(back to the boys)

"AHhh-ACHOO!" Sasuke sneeze.

"Ohhh someone is talking about you Teme!" Naruto shouted. "I bet it's Sakura-chan

"I call dibs on Sakura!" Itachi shouted. Gaining weird looks from everyone, whose they're walking pass.

Naruto raised his hand. Itachi sweat dropped anime style, but nontheless Itachi pointed at him

"So how do you Sakura-Chan?-" Naruto said.

"WHAT! Hell no you can't call dibs!" Sasuke yelled interrupting Naruto.

Itachi and Naruto stared at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"To bad i got dibs," Itachi said walking to the car. Anger filled Sasuke body. A vein poped out of his head.

"Tsk." was Sasuke's replied.

'It stupid! Me having a crush on Haruno. pshhh no way.' Sasuke thought to himself.

'It looks like sasuke and me are crushing on Sakura. But I know i'll win.' Itachi thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

'Round 1 ding ding: Sasuke vs Itachi. I bet sasuke is in denial. Che.. He would be but I hope he'll see his feelings soon. I may be an idiot sometimes but I know what look of 'lovestrucked' and both Sasuke and Itachi has it when seeing Sakura-chan!'

"Ok back to my question. How do you know Sakura-chan?" Naruto said raising his hand again.

"we met about 3 or 4 years ago..." Itachi said looking to space.

"Aww crap he's going into flash back mode. And is going to start narrating now-." Naruto was stopped by Itachi's glare.

"As I was saying. We met about 3 or 4 years ago-" Itachi started.

"AHAHA Teme is already asleep!" Naruto said laughing an pointing at a sleeping form of Sasuke. Sasuke was leaning on a random car with his eyes close, light snores was cming out of themA veins popped out of Itachi's head.

BONK

Bang

Blink

"Oh my"

Bong

"ita!" Naruto and Sasuke chored.

"As I was saying I met her about 3 or 4 years ago.." Itachi said looking into space.

"Oh boy here we go," Naruto said rubbing his boo-boo. With a lil' tear in corner of his left eye.

Sasuke just said in agreement.

(3 or 4 years ago)

Itachi was entering the air port waiting until his last luggage is here. He was tapping his foot very impatiently.

Itachi was wearing a suit because his mother,Mikoto, said so.

(flash back)

Itachi was about leave the house-err- mansion until...

"Weasle-chan!" Mikoto yelled.  
Itachi turned around.

"What is it Mother? And I told stop calling me that!" Itachi scolded his mother.

"Wahhh -Itachi is mean!" Mikoto sobbed.

Itachi panicked. Itachi sighed.

"Fine what do you want so you can stop crying-?" Itachi Was interrupted by his mother.

"I want you to wear this," Mikoto said shoving the a texcido in his arms.

'I'll change in the airport's bathroom,' Itachi thought not wanting to wear a suit.

"And if you, Itachi-kun uchiha, take this off. I show you no mercy" Mikoto said with an fake innocent voice.

Itachi was scared out of his pants and ran to the nearest bathroom to change.

(Back to the airport)

"kuso! I been waiting for my luggages for 4 damn straight hours!" Itachi muttered. Sending andm evil aura leaking out of him.

'I was next to TWO annoying fangirls in the airplane rude and THIS is what had to happen! Pein is going to K.I.L.L me!'  
Itachi inner complained.

'I know right! Kami-sama, please make this day better for me!' Itachi inward praying to kami-sama.

"Heyy you looked bored!" said a voice behind Itachi. Itachi turn around and came face to face with a pink-headed girl.

The girl was wearing dark blue skinny jeans ( no their not to tight) wearing a necklace with a cherry blossom as a a black shirt with a giant chibi panda on it. She was Pulling a cart about 10 luggages on it. Her hair was in a pony tail but some her bangs were on the her side of her face.

"Ah! Excuse me sorry I forgot to introduce myself! Hello I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said with a smile.!

"Dude she's hot but she has adnormal hair and huge forehead!" Itachi accentently think aloud. A vein poped out of Sakura's head.

Sakura muttered something like 'Stupid arrogant **-hole.'

"If you want to say something speak up, pinky." Itachi said with no evidence of emotions.

Sakura looked up with a nasty glare.

".that?" Sakura said spitting venom with each word.

"See was that hard-," Itachi said but was interrupted by an upper-cut from Sakura.

Itachi falled on his butt.

"Ita! That was some punch." Itachi said calming while massaging his chin.

Sakura grabbed his tie and pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you. I always train with my auntie." Sakura said with a satisfying smirk.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said sticking his hand out.

"Huh?" Sakura said with a confused face.

"My mother always say to introduce yourself and be respectful." Itachi said with a light blush but Sakura didn't noticed that.

"Ahahahahah!" Sakura said taking Itachi hand.

"Fine nice to meet you, Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

(present)

"And that's how we met" Itachi said turning around seeing Sasuke and Naruto texting. Sasuke looked up from his phone then looked down again and text someone on his blue phone. Naruto's orange phone vibrate.  
Naruto looked up. Sasuke and Naruto at the same time put there phones back in there pocket.

Itachi twitch

Bonk!

Bonk!

"Ita!" Naruto and Sasuke chored...again


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter: A new day in Crazy Konoha high part 1

**BlueSakuraAC's Notes:**  
**Aby:** Hey srry it tooo lonnngg~! to update ehehehe srry i was very busy moving and transfering work and perparing for high  
**Naruto:** GOMENASAI!  
**Aby:** I hope you enjoy.  
**Sasuke:** remember to Review  
**Sakura:** ^~^ Enjoy!

(Sasuke's house-err mansion)

Rinnnning

Rinnnning

Sasuke shuffled in his soft navy blankets.

Sasuke turns off the alarm and goes back to sleep but-

"Otouto, your going to be late to school." Itachi, wearing black shirt and red basket ball shorts, holding a cream pie, said in a monotone voice.

"Hn. I don't care." Sasuke mumbles as Itachi sighs.

Itachi went up to Sasuke's bed. Flips the navy blue blanket off Sasuke. Before Sasuke had time to react, Itachi slams the pie on Sasuke's face. Sasuke sits up as the pie tin slid down.

Sasuke gave Itachi the Uchiha death glare. Itachi being the cool calm one just stared.

"Just get ready or I won't make you breakfast," Itachi said while walking to the door.

Sasuke got ready. Took a quick shower changed into a pair of dark blue open jeans a white t-shirt with a black jacket with a red lining near the collar.

Itachi took toasted bread out the toaster and throw it near the exit (front door). Sasuke grabs his keys with his left hand, and caught the Toast with his right. Put the toast in his mouth. Before he left out the door, he grab his navy helmet with an Uchiha sign on it, and his black and blue backpack.

He hops on his motorcycle. Stuffs the rest of his toast in his mouth. Put his Helmet on and rode to school. While driving by a park he saw in corner of his eye a pink blog.

He did a u-Turn and parked in the park's parking lot.

He walked and saw Sakura surround by little kids. Sakura was doing some conducting sing along with the kids.

Sakura was wearing a pink shirt that said Cherry in glitter with blue skinny jeans with black/pink DC shoes. Her backpack next to her.

Sasuke continued walking up closer to Sakura.

They were singing twinkle twinkle little star in English.

'Twinkle twinkle little star  
how I wonder what you are  
up below the world so high  
like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle twinkle little star-'

'how I wonder what you are' Sasuke singed.

Sakura looked up in surprise. She looked down with a blush on her face.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun- I mean Sasuke,"Sakura stuttered.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

A young little girl with brown hair tug Sakura's pants. Sakura bent down eye level with the young girl.

"yes nanami?" Sakura said with a sweet tone.

"Is he your boyfriend?" nanami asked.

Sasuke and Sakura blushed 10 shades and shouted 'NO!' causing the young girl to cry.

"Gomen Gomen! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Sakura trying to cheer the crying girl

'annoying.' Sasuke thought.

'We soft hearties should go cheer her up! It pains my heart.' inner Sasuke cried out.

'Fine fine just leave me alone. also I AM NOT A SOFTIE!'

Sasuke walked up to Nanami and picked her up. Pet her hair.

"It's ok there there. I didn't meant to shout at you. It was just a mistake," Sasuke said in a comfort voice. Sakura watch in 'awe'.

'That's soooo cute! I didn't know Sasuke had a sweet side of him... I bet he's going to be a great father. He's caring good-looking- WAIT what am I thinking?' Sakura thought.

'someone has another crush on another Uchiha.' Inner Sakura said.

'No I don't.' Sakura argue

'we'll see."

"Oi Haruno. Let's go. It's already we have like 10minutes left." Sasuke said putting the young girl down checking the time looking like it's time to go.

"Hai. Is it alright if you drive me to Konoha?" Sakura said

"Hn fine." Sasuke replied.

The kids' parents picked them up. Sasuke and Sakura left to the parking lot walking to Sasuke's motorcycle. Sakura looked at her red watch.

"Sasuke-kun! We have 3 minutes left! What are we going to do! Konoha high is like 10 minutes away!" Sakura said panicking.

Sasuke sighed.

"I got an idea but stop yelling in my ear." Sasuke said with an annoyed. He tosses his Helmet to Sakura.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine. Hop on." Sasuke said while getting on his motorcycle. He looked at Sakura and Sakura hesitated.

"Come on." Sasuke said annoyed.

Sakura just stared.

Sasuke sighed.

"Alright I'm leaving." Sasuke said starting the engines.

"Chotto matte!" Sakura said.

She took a big breath.

She put the Helmet on. And got on.

"Hold on tight were gonna go fast." Sasuke said when Sakura settled on.

"Why-?" Sakura asked but Sasuke push the gas pedal going fast pass the speed limit.

Sakura instantly wrapped her arms around him. Both felt their faces red and their hearts pounding on their rib cage.

Sakura yelled "SLOWWW DOWN!"  
Sasuke replied "Hn."

They arrived at Konoha high in less than 2 minutes. Sasuke stops in front of Konoha high.

"Thank you Kami-sama!" Sakura said throwing the helmet off her head.

Sasuke stiffened with laughter.  
Sasuke regained his pose.

"Sasuke, do you know where Kakashi's class is? For homeroom."

"One on the second floor go up the stairs west from here go down the hall near the curve there is his class... And two I'm also in that class. I'll meet up with you later. I gotta park and run for my life." Sasuke said in a monotone.

Sakura giggled "from what?"

Sasuke was about to replied but-

"SASUKE-kun!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Fangirls. I got to go NOW."

He turned on his motorcycle and speed off. Making the wind blow Sakura's hair to the side. Sakura giggled.

"Poor Sasuke-kun." Sakura entered the building.

She greeted the office staff and went in the principal's office.

Sakura saw her aunt, Tsunade drooling on her paper work.

Sakura sighed she knocked on Tsunade's desk. Startling Tsunade. The paper was sticking on her face. Tsunade took off the paper only being left with writing on her face.

Sakura stiffen with laughter. Tsunade gave her a questioning look.

"What?" Tsunade asked

Sakura waved it off.

"Ok? Anyway here's your locker number. It's nice to see you again Sakura." Tsunade said with a smile.

"It nice see you too, Lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled back "well got to go. I'll see you after school for our lesson ja ne."

"Alright ja."Tsunade replied

Once Sakura closed the door which had a mirror. Tsunade saw herself with word from the document.

"SHIZUNE!"

(with Sakura in front of the door to Kakashi room)

Sakura took a deep breath. The hall was busy and loud. She opened the room. The room was empty. She saw the back window was near a tree outside

She saw Sasuke jumping in from the tree through the window in to the class. Sakura stared in 'awe'.Sasuke stood up straight.

Sasuke saw Sakura staring at him in 'awe mode'.

"What?" Sasuke said annoyed.

Sakura snapped reality. she blushed. She shook her head.

Sasuke sighed and sat near the window he came from. He intwined his hands together and rest his mouth on the side of his hands.

'might as well sit by him' Sakura said walking up to Sasuke and sat in the desk in front of Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"I don't know anyone except you, Naruto-San, and Ino. So I decided to sit with you. And Ino isn't here yet so might as well talk with you."

"Your friends with Ino, my fan club president?" Sasuke asked

"Yep." Sakura said smiling.

(A/N: Aby speaking here FYI Sakura and Sasuke become for a brief moment chibis)

Blink blink

Sasuke takes out his iPod touch.  
He put his headphones on.

"Don't ignore me Uchiha." Sakura said in a warning voice.

Sasuke couldn't hear due to the music nor did he care.

'she's just talking to me because she wants to hook me up with Ino-pig. It's happened before but why does it hurt alot?' Sasuke thought asking himself.

Sakura took Sasuke's headphones off

"Sasuke I'm warning you." Sakura

"Che... What are you going to do, little girl?" Sasuke taunted.

A vein popped out Sakura's head.

"Why you, A-ho-" Sakura was interrupted by the

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme! Ohayo!" Naruto yelled getting in the room.

"Dobe"

"teme!"

"dobe"

"Ice berg"

"loser"

"Ice block"

"dumb a$$"

"EMO!"

"an excuse of a boy"

"Nope you are, Sasu-GAY!"

"Hn. Losersayswhat?"

"What?"

"You're a loser."

"Ahh teme I'll get you back."

"Ohayo Naruto-San-" Sakura started but got interrupted by Naruto's hand.

"What did I say?" Naruto tisked.

"Naruto." Sakura corrected herself.

"Hn." Sasuke said turning his head to the window.

"You're no fun, Teme."Naruto whined.

"Hn." Said a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto pouts.

"We don't need another 'Hn', Neji." Naruto pouted.

"You shouldn't do that face. It might stay there forever." Neji said in Monotone crossing his arms.

Neji Hyuga. Part of the Hyuga industry. He's father died in a tragic car crash. He's a quiet person but not like Sasuke. His rival is Rock lee, Naruto (shocking I know), Sasuke, Sai, and lastly Shikamaru. currently dating TenTen.

Currently wearing:  
-Plain White shirt, blue jeans, and head band that's color silver

"yawn Ohayo-yawn!" A lazy voice said behind Neji.

Shikamaru Nara. Part of Nara industry. He is a freaken genius. He's IQ is over 200 or something. He's in the chess club. but...he's a lazy butt. So he takes easy classes.

Currently wearing-  
A green shirt with white sleeves khaki pants and dark green shoes.

"oh Ohayo" Sakura said shyly.

"Ohh soo you must be the new girl I been hearing about." Shikamaru said.

Sakura nodded and said "nice to meet you, Neji-San. Shikamaru-San."

Shikamaru frowned.

"Drop the formality. It's troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Alright Shikamaru." Sakura said with a cheerful smile.

"Hn." Neji said bored.

"would you like me to add the 'San' to your name-" Sakura said to Neji.

"Do as you please." Neji said while walking away.

"Cold as ever, Hyuga." Sasuke spoke up monotone. Neji stopped.

"Look in the mirror, Uchiha." Neji said in a cold hard voice, and continued walking out.

Sakura sensed a strong tension between the two. After Neji left.

"What's that about Sasuke? Why are you and Neji so cold to each other?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke, whose looking at the window. Sasuke saw in the corner of his eye Sakura's emerald eyes full of concern.

Sasuke sighed. "We never get along because of our family companies."

Naruto eyes widen his eyes in shock.

'I-Is Teme opening up? What the-? He never shared anything about his family company to a stranger, he just met yesterday?' Naruto thought. watching Sasuke and Sakura talking.

'They look like their having fun talking with each other. And heck Teme is even responding with sentence. But why?'

Naruto had a questioning aura coming' out of him.

"AGHHHH I DON'T GET-!" Naruto said interrupted by Shikamaru hitting his head.

"Itai-!" Shikamaru clap his hand over Naruto's mouth. Shikamaru put a finger up to his mouth and pointed to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura were giving him a 'WtF' look.

Shikamaru said "me and Naruto are going to the bathroom."

"Together?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah Teme. Why?" Naruto asked unaware that it means something total different.

"Idiot!" Shikamaru said bonking Naruto's head adding another bump. Knocking Naruto out. "Damn. Now I have to drag him to the nurse room. What a drag."

Shikamaru headed his way to the nurse also dragging an out cold Naruto.

Sasuke smirk and Sakura giggled.

The bell rang and students began flowing in.

"that was interesting." Sakura said in-between giggles.

Sasuke nodded and turn his head to the window. Sakura made a pout face.

"Oi!" Sakura said trying to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke ignored her and continue looking outside.

Sakura leaned to Sasuke.

"Oi!" She said again.

'annoying.' Sasuke thought.

"What?" Sasuke said in annoyed tone turning attention to the pinklette

"Don't be an anti-social person." She said with a pout.

"Too late." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura pouted and Sasuke flicks her forehead. Sakura pouted even more rubbing her forehead. Sasuke inward chuckles.

Sakura sticks her tongue out childish.

"Real mature..." Sasuke says blankly.

"I am mature!" Sakura complains.

"Your hair is messy." Sasuke stated blankly.

"No its not, Sasuke." Sakura said back.

"Yes it is." Sasuke leaned forward and rub his Hand on her pink lock making it messy.

"Yeah. Now it is." Sakura said annoyed.

Sasuke smirk and look back out the window. Sakura was about to say something back but was interrupted by someone.

"Umm excuse me can I have a word with you."

Sakura turned around and saw a red headed girl standing behind her glare harshly at her.

The red was wearing skin tight black v-shirt and short shorts with white high heels.

"Um yes? What is it?" Sakura said uncertain.

"you're in my seat." She glared "And stay away from My Sasuke-kun."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take your seat and you're dating Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"yes." She replied Sakura heart dropped. Sakura stood up gathered her stuff.

"Gomen." Sakura was about to leave but an arm shot out and grabbed her arm.

It was Sasuke. Sasuke stared into Sakura's emerald eyes. Sasuke remains emotionless expression but inside his heart was bounding on his rib cage. Sakura felt heat going to her cheeks.

Sasuke broke the eye contact and shifted his head towards the red headed girl. He gave her a death glare making the girl shale in fear but she continued to stand bravely.

"Karin, I am neither your boyfriend nor your friend. So leave her, including me, alone. Also in this class it's free seating." Sasuke said venom dripping on the 'leave us alone' part.

Sakura was over joyed that Sasuke was defending HER.

Karin huffed "Sasuke-Kun don't be like that." She said showing off her breast.

Sakura looked at her in disgust.

Sasuke remain emotionless "Go away or else." Sasuke said harshly.

Sakura and Karin shake in fear.

Karin huffed and Bumped Sakura's shoulder while passing by She whispered 'Watch your back' and left.

Sakura glared at her while she's walking.

"What's her problem?" Sakura growled.

"She is one of my fangirls. Karin IdkherlastnamenordoIcare, her family owns the industry of fashions or something like that. Total spoiled **. All she wants to do is get in my pants. She Slept with many guys before. Disgusting in my opinion." Sasuke said in a monotone while letting go of Sakura's arm and turning back to the window.

Sakura just stared at him. Sasuke felt someone staring at him.

"What?"Sasuke annoyed.

"Nothing." Sakura said with her cheeks turning bright pink.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but-

"TEME I CALL A REMATCH ON CHECKERS!" Naruto enter the room shouting.

Everyone gave him the 'WtF' face.

Naruto had a proud grin holding a checkers box in his hand. he walks up to Sasuke turns a desk facing towards Sasuke sighed turn his desk around and faced Naruto. Naruto and him had a serious face on. Glare into each other's eyes. And they began playing. Sakura sweat drop.

'This feels intense. This must be a hard to battle each-' Sakura thought.

"I win." Sasuke said monotone

'Maybe not.' Sakura inner thought.

"NOOOO Y-You cheated! TEME!" Naruto not accepting the fact that he lost.

"Hey you guys-" Sakura started.

"No I didn't." Sasuke said.

"Hey umm-" Sakura said trying to talk

"Liar Liar pants on fire" Naruto chanted.

"Hello I'm trying to-." Sakura trying again.

"My pants aren't on fire, dobe-" Sasuke started

Bang

Bong!

"Itai!" Sasuke and Naruto

"Shut the hell up when I'm trying to. Talk." Sakura said using her scary/angry voice.

"Where's the teacher!" said the annoyed Sakura.

"Right here" a voice said behind her.


End file.
